Wireless communications devices are becoming ubiquitous because of their usefulness, convenience, and portability. It is well known that increased transmit power and multiple antennas may increase data rates and coverage ranges for wireless communications devices. A typical wireless communications device (e.g., a cellular telephone), however, is typically limited in the number of antennas it can support due to size and cost considerations. For example, many small handheld cellular telephones available today include a single antenna either molded within, or retractable within, the form factor of the cellular telephone.